Forever and Ever
by AnimeOtakuForever
Summary: Knowing that she had to go to the Diamond, I was again lonely here in Hearts. Leaving not a single memory of me inside her memories I felt my heart shatter, She no longer remembers me... Even though our brains might forget, our hearts will never forgot how we felt. Even if she would never remember me I'll always be here to save her when she's in danger, Forever and Ever...


**"Forever and Ever..."**

**[Peter x Alice]**

**[One-Shot]**

**[Romance-Hurt/Comfort]**

**[Rating T]**

**Dedicated to: This is for you my friend, Meily :P hehe hope you like it. Actually I saw a photo which was connected to the game, Country of Diamond. I just saw it in the =u=. So anyways in the prologue of the game Peter vanishes because Alice is supposed to forget Peter who is the 3 o'clock or the Sunday afternoon, the time Alice spent with her sister who died =^=. So yes that is why when you play the game Peter isn't there in the game but the others are there like Ace and Nightmare but they are in shota style.**

**Boris, Gray, Blood, the Twins, Elliot are there and Sidney Black is there which is a new character. He is the Prime minister of the Diamond Castle (I don't know the name of the castle). Sidney Black has rabbit ears that is shaped like a letter U. He is black haired and has two different eye colours. One if red I think and one is greyish. Vivaldi isn't there too since she IS the queen of Hearts so now the Queen is Crysta.**

**Ah Also Gomene that it's in centre type. I usually do my one shots like this TTATT sorry if you're having a hard time to read QAQ**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this FanFic Minna~! **

**_(P.S: I still suck at Titles so don't bother asking why the title seems off TATT)_**

**_~O~_**

_Those touches... Those sounds... That sensation... It all happened in one night... Oh how I'll never forget each second of that night... That night where Alice and I shared all our love together... Oh how miss those..._

_I'll never meet her again and I am here all alone... Without her my whole world turns black... I don't know what to do anymore... Her smiles... I miss it so much... But I couldn't for I am a reminder of the exact time Alice spent with her older sister..._

_The more she remembers the more pain, guilt and loneliness she would feel... Now that I am gone from her sight she could finally forget about it... For I will stay in the Country of hearts..._

_I'm sure she is happily smiling in the Country of Diamond... Smiling happily... I wonder if she already fell in love with someone... But it isn't my business anymore because she forgot me already..._

_I wish I could be with her in the Country of Diamond but I can't... I vanished from her memories... That same night she loved the most is again vanished from her memories... everything is gone... All I am to her inside her memories is just a shadow of an unknown person she'll never remember..._

_I wish that one day when I die... I'll be born again with a life Alice and I can be together happily..._

_Here I am doing my work without any disturbance but inside my head I'm filled with so much stuff I can't forget no matter how hard I try... No matter how much I keep myself busy working or killing those worthless soldiers I can't keep forgetting about Alice..._

_I can always feel her presence whenever I am about to kill someone... But I know her too well I know where her lips are..._

_Whenever I am about to shoot I can sense her ready to shout at me but I silence her by placing my finger on her lips... I know her too well I know her voice to well... I know how she acts..._

_I miss her... I wonder if there would be a time she would remember me... But when she does... she'll just be in pain and remember her older sister... I can't allow something like that to happen... I can't let her be in pain but why does it have to be like this? I just wish that I wasn't the one that watched her during that time so that I can be with her with no worries..._

_She loved that time so much that I can feel all her love but then it all became guilt and pain as she found out her older sister died..._

_"I wonder how you are... My dear Alice..." Peter whispered as he stared at the clear blue sky..._

_~O~_

_"Eh?!" Alice shouted as stood up from her chair unconsciously._

_"Onee-san?! What's wrong?" The twins said worriedly._

_"Ah... nothing... I just felt that someone talked to me..."_

_As soon as she said that Blood had it thinking._

_'Hmm? This could be interesting... So she could hear __**'his'**__ words huh? I never thought of this but I have to be careful...'_

_Elliot noticed Blood and spoke,_

_"Blood what are you thinking?"_

_"She might possibly remember him... So this night please leave us alone... Tell the others that too just be careful and don't let Alice know."_

_Elliot understood as he continued eating his carrot cake._

_As time passed and it was finally night Alice and Blood had returned to their room. Ever since Alice had arrived in the country of diamond she had been a little lonelier and often thinks that she's forgetting about something_

_All of the other role holders from hearts came to Diamond also and Blood took his perfect chance to take Alice for him. He loved her but he never did show it that much that was until time has passed that the two confessed to each other. Ever since that day Alice has been much more open and has been smiling lot. It was as if she was free and all her memories are in place._

_But recently... she had been feeling guilty... she could hear a voice in her head and it feels so familiar... it makes her melt... makes her cry... makes her heart beat so fast... makes her whole body tremble. Every time she sleeps she could see a figure of a white-haired rabbit-eared man but she couldn't see the figure clearly and all she could see was the blurred figure and colours. That figure kept on saying her name again and again when she's dreaming and she kept on hearing his voice while she's awake._

_Whenever she's with Blood she feels guilty and thinks that he's not the right person to be with... Her head is so messed up... What's happening? Why is she feeling this? Doesn't she love Blood? But she feels as if she actually loves someone else but who could it be? All that she knows that she had loved was her ex and blood..._

_"Alice...?"_

_Alice snapped to her thoughts and spoke, "Y-Yes Blood?"_

_"You've been silent for a moment there what are you thinking?_

_"Nothing much..." She lied._

_Blood knows her well too. She knows whenever she's lying or not. He got upset and stood up from his chair as he went to bed where Alice was and pushed on to the bed and went on top of her._

_"B-Blood?!"_

_"I know you're lying so tell me... what are you thinking?" He said seriously._

_Alice was about to speak when Blood caught her lips and kissed her roughly._

_"Mhph?!"_

_"Please... forget about him... Don't mind those voices... Don't think about that figure anymore..." he whispered in her ear._

_'How can he possibly know that?!'_

_"Alice... just forget about him..." He said in a deep serious tone with a hint of pain._

_He kissed me again and now with more passion but I don't feel any more spark... When we first shared a kiss before it was so amazing and yet when his voice and that figure came to me I came to think twice about Blood... I love him but why is my love for him going away?_

_I don't feel anything romantic about him anymore... Why is that?_

_Alice stared at Blood and locks her eyes with him. After a second it was as if she imagined someone else's face._

_He eyes widened as she noticed that Blood's face was different. She shook her head slightly and blood was back to normal. It was really weird seeing Blood with White hair, rabbit ears, and red colored eyes with glasses._

_Who is that man? It's as if she could feel touches from someone else. She could feel someone else's lips on her own but no one's kissing her currently. What's this? Has she ever done this with someone else? No of course not. Not even with her ex._

_Blood had become impatient and harshly kissed her as he held both of her wrists hardly._

_Alice began to grow afraid and she didn't know what to do._

_"B-Blood... stop it..." She begged as tears started to flow._

_"No... I won't stop until you forget about him..." he said angrily as he gripped the hem of Alice's dress._

_Alice was shaking in fear. She wanted to shout someone's name but she doesn't know who that was until Blood went too far and tore her dress._

_"PETER!"_

_Just after that second the room went blank and silent._

_Alice didn't know what she just shouted and who was this Peter?_

_"Stop... Don't remember about it... Don't' remember... Stop thinking about that name... You have me here..."_

_'No... No..! I don't want this! I don't feel safe and comfortable doing this with Blood at all! Help me someone... Peter...'_

_'Agh! Again who is this Peter?! Why do I keep mentioning about his name?!'_

_That was when a memory hit her._

_-~FlashBack~-_

_A girl with brownish-yellow hair and teal eyes sat on the clean, green grass as she fell asleep. As she woke up she saw a white rabbit with glasses on and clothes on. She ignored it and told that it was just a dream. She could hear the rabbit scold her and a poof. As soon as that poof sound was heard she was picked up by some man with rabbit-ears and it was actually the rabbit she saw._

_She was carried by this man and they jumped into a hole. She kept on shouting she's going to die and she wants to see her sister but the rabbit said that it's fun to fall with you he said to her. She was shouting and she couldn't believe that he's actually happy! She thought that he was just a crazy idiotic person._

_As they were falling they finally landed and safely too. The strange man forced her to drink a medicine that went to kissing her. She hated him for that but as time went on even if he continued on saying that he loves her she found it lesser annoying for some time and at one peaceful night..._

_It was the same night she had finally realized her feelings... She realized that she actually loves him... She never realized that until that one fateful night... That night she confessed to him..._

_"P-Peter... I know it might sound weird from me but... I-I... Love you..!"_

_He couldn't believe it... The love of his life finally confessed to him! He was terribly happy!_

_"Alice... I love you too... I love you so much that I'm so happy that you love me too."_

_He said with a big smile as he kissed her full of happiness and passion. They broke apart for the sake of air and again they kissed with more passion. Their kiss ended as Peter carried her bridal style to his room. Opening the door and locking it he laid her down on his bed gently and as softly as possible. He kissed her on the lips and then trailed to her jaw then to her chest._

_It then all started... That night... The most passionate, sweet, and precious night she had ever experienced..._

_That was the night they both shared their love..._

_"I love you Alice so much..."_

_-~End of Flashback~-_

_'How could I have forgotten that...? That was the night I treasured the most and yet I forgot... Why is he not here? Why...?'_

_Blood was seriously angry and took his tie instantly and tied her wrists together as he did his work._

_"No stop it Blood! You're hurting me!"_

_"I won't stop until you forget about him..."_

_"Never will I forget! I finally remember now! HE's the one I LOVE!"_

_"No You Don't! You don't love him! You love ME MORE!" He shouted angrily as he punched her thigh making her scream in pain,_

_"PETER! HELP ME!"_

_~O~_

_"PETER! HELP ME!'_

_Peter snapped up as he heard a scream. He definitely knew whose scream it was. His beloved one's scream._

_He knew she was in trouble but is she supposed to go back? Now that she actually remembers him then... she'll just remember her older sister... She'll just be in pain..._

_And it would also break the rules..._

_Should I?_

_Should I not?_

_What should I do? But she's in trouble..._

_He finally chose his answer. He would help Alice. No matter how many rules it would break and even if it would cost his life he will do it only for Alice and no one else._

_Opening a secret door he immediately went inside going to the Country of Diamond._

_'I'll save you Alice...'_

_~O~  
"Blood stop it!" She tried her best kicking him and wiggling so that she could avoid him doing anything to her but it has come to an end... she was growing tired her legs are already sore._

_'Peter...'_

_Before blood could lay another finger the door slammed open._

_"Stop it right there Blood Dupre! Don't you dare lay another finger on MY dear Alice!"_

_Alice was wide-eyed. That was the man she always saw in her dreams and that same voice she always heard._

_Her Prince has come to save her... She smiled in relief as Blood got up and took out his gun and pointed it at Peter. The two were pointing their guns at each other and Alice became scared. She didn't want any of the two to die especially Peter..._

_"Don't worry Alice! I won't die!" Peter said with a smile._

_Just seeing that smile Alice felt so sure and happy and so she smiled back._

_"Tch... Do you even think she'll fall in love with you again? She CONFESSED HER LOVE to ME and FORGOT about YOU! I was there for her when you weren't there and she loved ME"_

_"You're just jealous Dupre... Did you know that the night before she went to the Country of Diamond she confessed to ME first? I was so happy that my clock skipped so many hours...! And on that night was the night Alice and I shared our love by actions... I was her first..."_

_"Tch! Just die!" Blood said angrily._

_He pulled the trigger and shot Peter but missed. As Peter swiftly moved to the side. He ran to the bed where Alice was and untied her, wrapping he body with a blanket and picked her up as he carried her and jumping out of the window. They were at the very top floor which was the 99__th__ floor._

_It was actually the same when Alice fell on the hole with Peter but this fall was longer well possibly because they fell from the 99__th__ floor. But now she didn't shout she'll die because she knows that she'll be safe as long as she's with him..._

_"Peter... I'm sorry I forgot about you... I love you so much...!" She said as she held him closer and clutched his shirt cuddling closer to his chest as tears were now flowing._

_"Don't apologize Alice... for I am the one who is supposed to apologize... I'm sorry for leaving you alone I had to because I-I... am a memory you should forget... But then I'm here again probably your feeling lonely, guilty and pained again because you remember that time again..." Peter said as he gritted his teeth and clutching her._

_"Eh...? What time? I don't remember anything?" She was curious._

_Normally after peter said that Alice should be thinking hard or her head starts to ache but she's completely fine._

_"The time you treasured the most... Don't you remember...?"_

_"Ehh... But the time I treasured the most is the time where I fell in love with you... the time when you and I shared that night... That's the time I treasured the most and never will I regret or feel any guilt or pain..." She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips._

_He was shocked and he could feel tears forming. Wrapping his arms around her thin waist he kissed her back as they both enjoyed falling and just after she said those words he could feel being free... free from being trapped, forced to avoid Alice but now he's free to meet her anytime without any worries for she treasure the time that HE was there... The time that they shared their first night together full of passion._

_They continued kissing as they enjoyed the fall and why is it so long before they actually land on the ground? I guess they enjoyed it too much... Peter held her tight as he straightened his legs and stepped on the ground carrying Alice bridal style._

_They looked at each other as a door appeared in front of them. Peter didn't hesitate to open it and as it opened they could see the bright light beginning to shine so bright. And finally they were back at the country of hearts... As Peter opened the door he could smell the fresh scent of the Hearts Castle... The Country of Hearts... Where Alice TRULY belongs... She was beaming happily as she was back to her real home where she can spend the rest of her days with Peter, the man she loves the most._

_Though in many occasions she shouts at him and telling him that she hates Peter and will never love him... he never gave up and that's what she loved the most... the only person she'll give herself up to. As the bright light faded it turns out to be Peter's room. Both were smiling... Smiling happily... Laying Alice on to the bed gently He then sat down beside her and tucking her in to bed and he asked,_

_"Alice... Blood didn't do anything to you right?" he asked worriedly as he held her hand._

_"N-Nothing much... H-he just punched my thigh and something like that but nothing more than that..." She said as she shook in fear and tears were rolling down her cheeks_

_"That bastard! He'll pay for this!" He shouted angrily as he fisted his hands in anger._

_"Peter...! It's alright I'm fine now..."_

_"But still...!"_

_"Peter... it's okay... I'm fine now and you're here with me... So please let's just forget it..." She said as she smiled._

_Peter just let it go as that's Alice's wish but he was still angry for what Blood Dupre did to HIS Alice. He stood up getting new clothes to clothe Alice and changed himself into his pyjamas. Tucking himself into bed beside Alice, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was quick but it held so much passion and love._

_"Good Night my dear Alice..." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and kissed her forehead._

_"Good night Peter... I love you..." She replied as she cuddled closer._

_"I love you too..." He whispered back_

_They both drifted off to sleep and finally the White Rabbit was free. He was free to be with her with no worries for she treasures the time with him. Though he was sure she remembers the time she spent with her sister but she didn't mind and focused on what will happen now and next. He was so happy that finally he can have his happily ever after with his beloved dear one... And one day for sure He would be able to make a wonderful family with Alice._

_He'll make Alice the most important girl in the world so much more important than the Queen._

**_He'll never allow anyone to lay their dirty fingers on her._**

**_He'll never allow anyone to hurt her._**

**_He'll never allow anyone to take her away._**

_But if it is Alice's choice to go back or leave him he will accept anything just to make Alice happy because her happiness is his first priority. He might be left all alone in the cold darkness but as long as Alice is having fun and smiling then he'll be alright._

_That IS the reason why she was sent to wonderland to have fun and forget those sad memories. But to actually have her fall in love with him was nothing he would ever think. So happy to have that he'll never let her go carelessly._

_He'll show her that HE is worthy of her. He'll risk his life for her and would do anything for her._

_The new couple had finally found a new path... A path where the two will journey together and fight the obstacles in the way together...Because no matter how hard it could be... As long as they love each other with all their heart they will go though anything..._

_'I can finally be with her...' Peter thought as a tear rolled down his cheek_

_'I'll love Peter forever and ever... I'll never forget him ever...' Alice thought as a smile was drawn on her face._

_"We'll always and forever Love each other... __**Forever and ever**__..."_

**-END-**

**_ ~O~_**

**FINISHED!**

Thanks a bunch for all those who read this short one-shot I made ^^. This story was made somehow a few months ago so yeah kind of sucks TTATT Gomene... But I still hope that you had a good time reading it ^^.

Also if by any chance you've watched the anime "Kuroko no Basuke" and you're a Hard core AkaKuro shipper feel free to drop by in my profile and read my short one-shot there ^^ heheh hope you all like it~

Don't forget to leave a review, Thank so much minna~!

-AnimeOtakuForever


End file.
